


"Forgive me, Father"

by carefree_criminal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefree_criminal/pseuds/carefree_criminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic on AO3, so please be forgiving (and no, that's not a reference to the title)! This has been sitting around on my laptop for a few months, so now that I have an account, I thought I might as well post it - although I probably didn't spend anywhere near enough time editing it... whoops. All comments are welcome! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Forgive me, Father"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3, so please be forgiving (and no, that's not a reference to the title)! This has been sitting around on my laptop for a few months, so now that I have an account, I thought I might as well post it - although I probably didn't spend anywhere near enough time editing it... whoops. All comments are welcome! Enjoy :)

"Oh, forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." The nineteen-year-old girl pauses for a moment, waiting for him to respond.

The voice on the other side is female. A low murmur. She must be at least seventeen, but no older than in her mid-twenties. He waits for her to continue. Typically, the priests don't speak until the confession is over. But it seems he'll have to make an exception. "... And for what are you asking forgiveness?"

"Well, you see, Father, recently, I've been having...some very, ah, _sinful_ thoughts. And I felt obliged to tell you about them." Another pause.

A sigh from the other side. He tries to find a way to kindly get the girl to carry on without stopping. "The Lord is listening, for whenever you're ready."

"Alright. Well, these past few weeks, I've frequently been pestered by these thoughts and I just can't seem to shake them.... I'm just not quite sure how to explain them..."

"If you're having any difficulty, try to let the words flow from within you." He is getting impatient, and it's becoming evident in his voice.

"Yes, thank you, Father. Okay." She exhales rapidly, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "You see, there is a.... Pastor, here at this church, I won't name him just for the sake of privacy, but for weeks I've felt, ah, uncontrollably attracted to him. He's not much taller than me, he's young, dark hair, the deepest, nicest dark brown eyes..." She doesn't hear anything on the other side of the confessional, but she senses his blood rushing to his cheeks as he realizes who she's explaining.

The pastor stiffens in his seat, caught off guard by the girl's obvious description of himself. Before he can even think of responding, she continues.

"And... Well, I've been feeling such a _tempting_ inclination to just.... Strip him naked, and ride him, to listen to him moaning out my name, hearing it echo throughout the church as I _worship_ his body."

Silence on the other side. He sits there, eyes shut, utterly shocked by the words uttered through the small screen cover separating him from this girl.

"...Father?"

His eyes open, wide with confusion and disbelief. And what's worse, the heat that previously rushed to his face is now moving itself lower.

Much lower.

God, he _knows_ it's so wrong, so perverted and sinful and...naughty. After all, he's nearly 35 years old now, and this girl who must be so much younger than him is trying to seduce him…

...and it's _working_.

When he hears her break the silence, he shakes his head, beginning to panic.

"Uh, I'm sorry, would you -"

"Were you picturing it?" She asks. "Imagining what it would be like?" No response. "Because I know I was. Thinking of what it would be like if I were on that side of the confessional, straddling you, grinding against you, and, God, your face would look so amazing, as I roll my hips against your thick, hard erection."

He senses the heat continuing to grow deep in his belly. _God no, please not this, not here, not now,_ he thinks to himself desperately as he tries to push away the sensation of his hardening cock pressing tightly against his trousers, straining against the fabric that has become far too restricting.

"Oh, _yes_ , and then, then you'll be so much more _eager_ to touch me, and it won't matter what anybody else thinks because you know that _I_ want it, and by then, so will you. And you'll rush to free that hard cock from those restricting trousers, then pull up the skirt of my dress - you won't even have to worry about my panties - I'm not wearing any. And your breath will become short and fast-paced as I rock against you, whispering your name in your ear, and I'll be begging you to take control of me, dominate me, ravage me."

There is nothing he can do to stop this. He's fully hard, just from hearing her describe it. If he wasn't watching it play over in his mind before, he sure is now. Hell, he can practically _feel_ her rutting against him. Unable to control himself any longer, he drops a hand to his crotch and starts palming himself through his trousers, ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to stop. His head falls back slightly, and he lets out a long, heavy sigh.

The heavy exhalation does not go unnoticed by the girl. She smirks to herself. "Ah, so now you must be picturing it, Father, hm?" Her voice is playful, flirtatious, and just a little mischievous. "What do you say we... Hm... Put an end to my horribly _naughty_ thoughts, hm? Does that sound good to you?" Her voice has gained a subtly seductive tone.

This is bad. This is very, very bad, and he knows this. But somehow, it makes the idea all the more tempting. Does he want this girl? Dear God, yes. He wants to see her, touch her, use her, _fuck_ her, thrust himself into her and make her whimper and cry out. He finally manages to choke out a single word. "Yes," his voice sounds strangled and shaky, obviously with arousal.

"Good," she purrs, sneaking out of her side and, looking around to make sure no one is watching (though there aren’t many people in the church, just a few waiting for confessionals to open up), slips into his side and locks the door.

There's nearly no light in the cramped space, but enough for him to make out her figure. He'd seen her before at the masses, and he'd be lying if he said he'd never felt physically attracted to her.

He isn't even sure if she is quite 20. But he doesn't care. He grabs her waist and pulls her down to him, so she's straddling him just like she described. With his hard length pressing up against that pretty little ass of hers. And didn't she say she had nothing on under that dress?

She giggles softly as he looks her over her quickly and almost desperately pulls her onto him. God, he _is_ big. She can feel it, his shaft beneath her, separated from her skin by her skirt and his trousers and pants.

"Oh, Father, I've been such a _bad_ girl... Won't you punish me?"

Christ, the sensation of her hips slowly circling against his, rubbing the fabric of his pants against his throbbing erection, it's so _fucking_ good. And, God, that _voice_. It takes all of his energy not to let a moan escape his lips. Everything about this is terribly wrong, and doing this in a church of all places - but her offer... He _does_ want to punish her.

He slides his hands up her waist, until his thumbs are pressed against her nipples through her dress. He quickly realizes she's not wearing a bra, either. Her nipples harden beneath his fingers, and she throws her head back.

" _Oh_ , Father -"

"- James."

"What?"

"Please," he whispers, "just call me James."

She smiles, noticing the desperation and weakness in his voice. "Of course," she replies. "I'm Nicole."

"Nicole," he repeats, and nods.

"James," she nods in return, cherishing the way her name sounds when spoken by his soft Irish accent. After a moment, she bends down and claims his lips, kissing him fiercely as his grip on her sides tightens, and he pulls her tighter against his body.

Her hands slide from the sides of his face, down to the collar of his shirt, which she hesitates over momentarily, contemplating whether or not she should unbutton his shirt. She decides to skip it entirely, and runs her hands down his clothed torso to his trousers, sliding the end of the belt out of the buckle slowly.

His lips still pressed against hers, he becomes more possessive, kissing her roughly, forcing his tongue through her lips. By the time she's undoing his belt, his hands are in below the neckline of her dress, teasing her breasts.

When her hand slips beneath his pants and grasps his cock, pulling it out, he gasps, pulling away from the kiss immediately, overcome with the feeling of her cool fingers wrapping around his length.

She grins at him, and, though she can hardly make out his features in the darkness, she can picture him tilting his head back with his lips parted, eyes shut. While he's like this, she pulls her dress up and bunches the skirt around her waist, raises herself up slightly, positions herself, and slowly, torturously lowers herself onto his twitching cock.

He can't hold back the obscene moan that forces itself past his lips as he feels her tight wetness wrap around his cock. His entire shaft feels increasingly sensitive, especially as he goes in deeper and she tightens.

"Mmm, yes, James," she hums, "you like this, don't you? Fuck, you're so thick, and long, and hard, I should've tried to fuck you weeks ago..."

Her words turn him on even more, and he grabs her hips, lifting her up so just the head of his cock is inside of her. As he lowers her back down, his hips thrust upwards, his cock yearning for more contact.

She cries out softly as she feels his cock stretch her out, in almost as far as it can go, and she pulls herself up slightly, then adjusts to a consistent pace, grinding down against him.

She whimpers when he thrusts upwards again, filling her completely, and he holds her there while he leans forward again, this time aiming for her neck. He plants rough kisses and greedy bites along her neck, trailing them upward until he reaches her jawbone. His lips feather across her jaw lightly, then go to her lips, pressing against them fiercely while she rocks herself against him. With one hand, he reaches down and rubs her clit rapidly.

She arches her back at the sudden contact, her head falling away from his kiss, and she moans quietly, grasping his shoulders for leverage.

"Oh, yes, mmm, fuck yes," she whimpers, almost loud enough for others to hear.

The faster he rubs her clit, the tighter she clenches around his shaft. This beautiful, young woman riding his cock, so obscene and immodest, yet so absolutely erotic, even _pornographic_ -  fucking where anyone could hear them, in such a sacred place. The pleasure is overwhelming.

He lets out a strangled moan as she pushes herself harder down onto him, and he lets his hands fall to her hips and hold onto her gently while she takes charge, so wanton in the way she rolls and grinds her hips against his, lewd whimpers stumbling past her lips.

She suddenly increases her pace, driven by lust and pleasure, and the increasing stimulation of her clit, as well as the sensation of his throbbing cock pushing in and hitting the one spot that sends tremors down her spine.

"Fuck, James, don't stop, oh, you are so fucking - ohh, ohhhh," she whines, her head tipping back, entire body shaking as she reaches her climax, barely biting back the loudest of her moans.

Her filthy fucking voice when she moans - God, that's nearly enough to set him off. But - _shit_ \- the way her wet cunt tightens as she orgasms, forces another obscene groan from his lips.

He desperately clutches her hips and thrusts up into her rapidly, roughly, his cock twitching, and _fuck_ he is so close, just a few more hard -

“Oh my _God_ , ohh fucking hell, ohhhh God," his hips buck upwards as he empties his release into her, throwing his head back as he moans obscenely, and perhaps just a bit too loudly.

He slouches forward, breathing heavily. "Shit," he mutters breathlessly, realizing he'd been far too loud. But the girl, who's still sitting on his cock, just giggles and slowly lifts herself off of him.

"You look insanely sexy when you orgasm," she whispers. "And _God_ , your voice when you moan? So fucking hot," she laughs, straightening out her dress. "I'm hoping we can do this again sometime?" She suggests lightly, "although, maybe somewhere where people won't hear us..." With another flirtatious giggle, she slips out of the confessional, closing the door behind herself.

He's left alone, resting his head back on the wood of the wall behind him, still panting slightly. He reaches down to grasp his flaccid cock - now gleaming with cum - and tucks it back into his trousers.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the door on the other side of the confessional open, then shut. He slides the cover of the screen open.

The voice is female, lower, but in a smoldering, seductive kind of way. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned...." A pause. "I've had a certain, devilishly handsome priest on my mind, and all I can think of when I think about him is absolute _sin_... Do help me with this, Father, won't you?"


End file.
